X
is the 1st chapter chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 6 (XY). Synopsis X and Blue face Xerosic, with X's Salamè evolving into a Charizard. As X and Blue Mega Evolve their Charizard, the rest of the group faces the four scientists: Aliana, Bryony, Celosia and Mable. During the fighting, Trevor realizes Team Flare seeks to reactivate the Ultimate Weapon. Even more, Yveltal appears and faces Xerneas as its opponent. Chapter Plot X's friends are in shock that Salamè had a Mega Stone on top of its tail. Y asks if Salamè knew it held its own Mega Stone when they met him; X reminds her that Elec also knew where the Manectite was. Xerosic is furious, as they are speculating that Charizard can Mega Evolve without any solid proof. Blue claims there is, so Xerosic dares him to show such evidence. Blue shows his Key Stone in a ring on his amulet around his neck and Charizard has a Mega Stone on top of its tail, too. Trevor sees Blue is also a Mega Evolution successor, too. Shauna and Tierno spot that Salamè's Mega Stone and Blue's Charizard's Mega Stone differ in color. Xerosic is humored, thinking there is no actual Mega Stone for either Charizard. He sends four Crobat, along with Malamar, to attack X and Blue. X rushes to them, while Blue orders Y and the rest to continue their way to Pokémon Village, while he and X distract Xerosic. Blue reminds her Xerosic doesn't want them near the Pokémon Village, as something important must be happening there. Ym by spraying the Awakening, wakes her Croaky up, who uses Smokescreen. Xerosic is furious that he cannot see anything, as Trevor, Shauna, Tierno and Y sneak past by. Xerosic hears something and turns around, seeing that Salamè evolved into a Charizard. Xerosic is outraged and is contacted by Aliana. Xerosic replies he is busy, but is told four children snuck past by him to go to the Pokémon Village. Xerosic is surprised to hear they will stop the children, wondering what happened to the mission. Aliana, Bryony, Mable and Celosia reply they wouldn't be doing this if they hadn't completed their mission concerning the transportation of life energy sources. Suddenly, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor are pulled; Y wonders where they have gone to. A moment later, Y sees something going to attack her. X and Blue have their Charizard battle the Crobat. Blue asks X if there is something wrong, since Salamè is waiting to be Mega Evolved. X sees Blue is right, but wonders why is he hesitating. He knows since he met Salamè, it held its tail to protect the Mega Stone. Plus, the moment it exited the Poké Ball, Salamè showed determination that X should acknowledge. X realizes they need to stop Xerosic and Team Flare before they take everyone's future away. Blue places the ring on his finger and, along with X, presses it to Mega Evolve, transforming their own Charizard, but in two different forms. Y, however, faces Aliana and Diggersby. Y is frustrated and yells out to others, asking if they are okay. Shauna shouts out they are definitively not okay. However, facing Celosia and her Doublade, Shauna and Kitty are determined not to lose to her. Tierno voices her opinion, as he and Corphish battle Houndoom and Mable. The latter is annoyed how Tierno, being large, can move so quickly around. Trevor is frightened of Bryony, reminding himself he has to battle as well. Bryony exclaims she will not let them win "this time", not by him nor the Watcher, as the latter was captured by Essentia that went missing. Trevor is more concerned about the words "this time", realizing that Team Flare wants to activate the Ultimate Weapon once more. Bryony's Bisharp goes to attack, but is repelled by Trevor's Flabébé's Petal Dance. Trevor, however, finds it urgent to inform others of Team Flare's intentions. X's Salamè and Blue's Mega Charizard have defeated Xerosic's Crobat. Xerosic is annoyed that these Mega Charizard, in different forms, have defeated his four Crobat. Xerosic slams his fists on the ground, thinking how with their scientific expertise, Team Flare didn't see that Charizard could Mega Evolve. Blue replies that one must know their limitations, else they would be beating themselves. He and X mount on the Mega Charizard and fly off. As they are flying, Blue and X see Y battling Aliana. Finding Trevor, the two descend down and have their Mega Charizard burn Bisharp. Salamè pulls Trevor up, who is glad for the rescue and that Salamè Mega Evolved. Trevor states that others are battling the other scientists. He also warns that Team Flare wants to reactivate the Ultimate Weapon, and that Zygarde isn't in Team Flare's possession. X is speechless, but suddenly, a beam hits Blue and his Charizard. X sees Yveltal has arrived and is battling Blue. Y comes and helps Blue by having Xerxer stop Yveltal's attack. Blue is grateful that Y saved him, who is informed by Xerxer that they must stop something that humans must not interfere with. Y flies off with her Fletchy and joins Blue, X and Trevor. Y is told Team Flare wants to activate the Ultimate Weapon, but Trevor wonders what about the life energy, since Yveltal and Xerneas are here, and Xerxer destroyed the absorber. Y remembers the Scyther they saw and the Pokémon Shauna and Tierno witnessed while they were searching for Mega Stones; all of them were drained. Trevor points out a lot of Pokémon could gather a lot of life energy, while X recalls Xerosic mentioning that the Pokémon Village was a place for all the abandoned Pokémon. X explains to others Team Flare took the Pokémon Village to use the Pokémon for their life energy. On Route 10, at the Menhir Trail, a lot of Pokémon have been placed by the stones. Delphox passes by; a Furfrou that belonged to Shauna realizes that's the Fennekin that arrived with the other Pokémon and Pokédex to Vaniville Town. Furfrou barks, but Delphox pays no attention. Meanwhile, Essentia wakes up somewhere, with a severe headache. Debuts Pokémon *Mega Charizard X (X's) *Mega Charizard Y (Blue's) *Doublade (Celosia's) *Xerosic's Crobat *Delphox (Malva's) Item *Charizardite Y *Awakening Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 6 chapters